minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Keebatulan Fherangor
"I have dyslexia. I can't read. So you read the book." : '-Keeba to Ned' Keebatulan Fherangor, or commonly called Keeba, is a discolored and very old Ghandra that has blue birthmarks resembling wind or waves, an unusually long tail, and a missing tooth. He is 9,001 years old, knowing lots despite not being a deity. He is considered somewhere between angelic (he protects the young and defenseless) and demonic (he hates humans and tries to kill them). Some people think that Keeba originated from a crocodile's Oblivion Timeline and was put on Earth in order to spy for some future purpose by a gang of Oblivion Creepers. History Keeba was born on Earth before the extinction of the dinosaurs. It is unsure how his mother got on Earth in the first place. He ages much slower and for him what may be 9,001 years is millions of years for us. He learned about dinosaurs, how they lived, what they ate, and how they moved. His mother is said to haunt the earth someplace in the form of a Tyrannosaurus. Keeba was fascinated by the dinosaurs and their habits, so he grew up learning about them. He even befriended some and gave them names. After awhile, though, he started to act like a dinosaur and ended up accidentaly killing his befriended fellows, whom ate plants. Horrified, Keeba fled to a cave and hid for millions of years. When he finally chose to leave the cave, he noticed that all the dinosaurs had disappeared. He didn't find out what happened to them. He mourned over them, feeling bad that they had to die. This motivated him to find their bodies and carcasses and in the hope to someday revive them so they could be given another chance on the earth. His mother went missing as well. It was a long time before Keeba found any signs of intellegent life forms: humans. He grew hatred over them, since they killed wooly mammoths and saber-tooth tigers. He fled to a random state in the US called Maine. After thousands of yaers, he found a suitable school and decided to live in it. He wreaked havoc across the building, destroying everything - and everyone - in his way. He also destroyed part of the school. When the Derikas arrived, he studied them hard while concealing himself in the shadows, learning their strengths and weaknesses. He created a magicproof barrier around the school to ensure that any entering Derikas had almost all of their powers eliminated as well as defenses. Keeba is known to be able to kill Derikas, but reports are rare. Since Keeba has never left the protection of the barrier, he has grown a weakness to open air and sunlight, in which he catches on fire if he does so. Nocturnan animals sometimes appear on Earth, and they flee to the school. Keeba now finds stray and weak Nocturnan animal children in which he guards with his life. He always remembers his times with the dinosaurs, how he was abandoned by his mother. He swore to never abandon his "children" and to give them a second chance. Category:Ghandra Variations Category:Mob Variations Category:Nocturnan Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Ancient Mobs Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Angelic Mobs Category:Demons Category:Shadow Mobs Category:Beings Involved in RoM